Replaced Past
by Amour le sabre
Summary: All of Hermione's memories have been replaced with fake ones. Ones she thinks actually happened. What happens now that she is one of them? R & R Please !
1. Prologue

**Disclamer**: I own nothing aside from the plot of the story.

Hey everyone! After my two year writers block, I finally find inspiration from a new band, FM Static. Check them out. I'm in college now and I feel like I can write something worth reading. Here ya go! Replaced Past...

---------------------

**Hermione's POV**

"Obliviate."

Screams. That's all I heard. Who was screaming, why was she screaming with such pain, why did she sound so lost, then again, who cared? But it never stops, the infernal screaming.

I wake with a cold sweat dripping down my face, making my pants stick to my legs and my hair stick to the back of my neck. This stupid recurring dream, I hate it! Frustrated, I climb out of my bed and open the door to the hallway. Looking around to see if any other fool is out of bed at this hour, I gradually make my way to the kitchens to pour myself some hot water and honey. Eventually, back in my room I sit on one of the couches near the window and stare out past the curtains towards the moon. I thought I saw some figures standing beyond the gates, but I figured it was another hallucination and passed out on the couch, my mind at ease.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada. Aside from the plot.

Hey dear readers, so I updated this pretty quickly. But don't get too used to it. I have a lot of homework that I should really be working on. Not writing fanfiction. Here is it, Chapter uno!!!!

------------------------

Racing onto the train last minute, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and went to find her friends. Finding them in the last car with no compartments, she sat down and started laughing.

"Hermione, care to share what is so funny?"

"Hm, funny? Oh, yes, I almost missed the train, as usual, nothing new actually. Such a specialty of mine it is," she laughed.

"Always doing things to recklessly, I hope you miss the train one day."

"Oh please Blaise, like I would miss the train. Besides, even if I did miss it, I would just apparate to the train station. Not a big deal." Blaise opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Draco asking Hermione how the last week of her summer was after she left his house. While she was answering, Theodore Knott stood up and walked over to the small group.

"…I mean it was bloody stupid of him to—Oh hello Theo, how are you?" Hermione asked, "Are you leaving the car? I'm going too." She stood up and linked arms with Theodore and strode out of the car. The heavy door clicked behind her and a lost first year stood in front of her.

"Oh, oh, you are Hermione Granger, right? I was told you find you, and.. and.. uhm, why are you… Slytherin… what?" The poor first year asked suddenly becoming confused and scared.

"Excuse you, you're in out way," Hermione started, "Who the bloody hell would be looking for me? Get out of my way munchkin, and tell whoever is looking for me to bugger off and leave me alone." She then turned to Theo, "Why the bloody hell would anyone be looking for me when I just saw everyone I cared to talk to?" Theo only shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, let's go bug some first years, shall we?"

**Meanwhile in another compartment on the other side of the train…**

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione yet? I never saw her get on the train and I haven't seen her anywhere. I never even saw her over break," mused Harry.

Ron replied with a sullen tone, "Nah never saw her mate. It's weird though isn't it, she's usually the first on the train, and I never saw her either. Do you think something might have happened to her or her family?"

"Don't know Ron. Hang on. You! Hey you there!" Harry yelled out to a first year that seemed a little lost. "Hey, yes you. Come here. Don't look so scared. What's your name?" The boy responded Jason Kelly was his name and if he could be so kind could he tell him where the first years were. "Yea, yea, uh they are in the first and second cars, but before you go... could you do us a favor? Find Hermione Granger for us. She's got brown frizzy hair, brown eyes. She's in Gryffindor…"

"She's a girl..." quipped Ron.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said looking at him like he was an idiot. "She might be hanging around with Luna or Ginny."

"They're girls too…" said Ron.

"Right, anyway, could you look for her and if you find her tell her to find us. Got that? Good. Thanks." Turning to Ron after Jason left he said, "I hope she's okay. Did you honestly feel the need to tell him they are girls? I mean, isn't it obvious?"

**Back with Hermione and Theodore**

"So anyway, my parents and I spent most of the summer practicing some spells, much like every summer though. Can you believe it, after years of following the Dark Lord I can finally join him," Hermione went on, "All my life I've been working hard to meet his expectations, and now, I get everything." Theo only listened and nodded; he knew he could say nothing. He knew all of these memories of hers were fake. Voldemort killed her muggle parents and obliviated her memory placing her with pureblood parents and instilling in her that she too is pureblood. He wants Harry Potter to lose the brains if his operation so he can kill him finally. He also tampered with Dumbledore's memory so she could be placed in Slytherin along with the rest of his teenage followers. All the students in the snake house have been warned of this plan and threatened with the Cruciatus curse if they chose to disobey him.

"Hey Hermione, the train is almost at Hogwarts, let's head back to the car," Theo noted as they pushed a couple first years out of their way and walked right past Harry and Ron's compartment.

---------------------

Hey everyone I know in this chapter she is walking around with Theo and some of you are probably like "WTF, this is a Draco/Hermione story." Well yes, it is. But right now I chose Theo for three reasons: 1: Draco is clichéd and overused. 2: No one pays attention to Theo, Blaise is always the second choice (which is also cliché). 3: She thinks Theo and she have been best friends since they were 7.

If you haven't noticed, I really hate clichéd things, so I try to avoid that in my writing. Also, I try to avoid words that are overused.


	3. Chapter 2

Woooow, so this has been a LONG time since I last updated. Almost a year. I hope this satisfies you guys, I'll probably be updating a lot this summer. I'm trying to get back into writing.

The entire school erupted into whispers as they watched Hermione walk right past the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked around to see what everyone was whispering about, but their view was obstructed as to who was walking in the doors.

"Hey Harry, whatever happened to that Jason kid you sent to find Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, but he never came back and I did not even see Hermione. Maybe she is not back yet, or maybe she got detained with Prefect duties."

"I suppose, but I have not even seen her in the Great Hall. I did not think she would want to miss the speech."

_Meanwhile with Hermione_

"So, Draco," Hermione drawled. "I hear you broke the engagement with Pansy. I do hope your parents are alright with this."

"Actually, they are the ones that suggested it, at the request of the Dark Lord."

"My, my, that is quite curious."

The entire time Hermione walked with Draco and Blaise to the table, the whole school would not shut up. Their conversation ended as they took a seat in the middle of the Slytherin table. As Dumbledore started his speech, Hermione tuned him out and turned to Draco again.

"You never got to talk much on the train, some half-witted first year stopped to actually try to—" She broke off mid-sentence as she glanced over at one of the other tables. "Why are Potter and Weasley starring at me as though I have three heads?"

He wished he could of told her that Voldemort was far more brilliant than they banked on, but Draco simply shrugged and replied, "I have no idea."

He turned to Blaise and whispered, "They better not try something stupid. It will ruin everything. We must keep Hermione away from them." Blaise only smirked and said, "Please, when do they not do something completely stupid?"

As the feast ended Theo, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise rose and left the Great Hall. As soon as they exited the giant doors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley bombarded them.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing? You know you sat the wrong table right?" Ron asked.

"And what the bloody hell are you doing with a bunch of Slytherins?" added Harry.

Theo looked nervously over at Blaise as Hermione approached the two. Draco beat her to it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley. Can't go two hours without starting some kind of riot, can you? What does it matter to you all of a sudden? Her business is none of yours. Now, move."

Harry and Ron stood their ground refusing to leave her to the vices of the Slytherin dungeons. "She's our friend, she belongs in the Gryffindor dormitory anyway." As they grabbed her arm, she stared at them icily and replied, "You better get your hands off me filth, I do _not_ associate myself with the likes of a blood-traitor and The Boy Who Just Won't Die." She pushed them away and stalked off with the rest of her group.

Theodore and Blaise ran up to Draco after the encounter. "Draco, you know she can not talk to them. She's going to say something to them to make them go after Voldemort to reverse the curse."

"Don't worry Blaise, I'll handle this. With Dumbledore's memory messed up as well, it won't be so easy for them to stop us. Hermione 'knows' she's a follower of Voldemort and completely loyal to them. Dumbledore 'knows' she's a Slytherin and no friend to Harry Potter."

Yes, so short. But I think from what I've given so far you guys are well aware of what's going on… I hope. Just let me know if some things need to be clarified and I will do my best.


End file.
